


【翻译】everybody talks,everybody talks by fantalaimon

by ktzkyq



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktzkyq/pseuds/ktzkyq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>最荒谬之处，如果让克拉克说，就是布鲁斯看上去是真的不知道这件事。<br/>关心布鲁斯的人们组成了这么一个秘密小组，每月在哥谭之外进行集会，而世界最佳侦探对此一无所知。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】everybody talks,everybody talks by fantalaimon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantalaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantalaimon/gifts).



> 翻译，感谢作者fantalaimon 的授权，感谢我家亲爱的Lynn帮忙校对

Everybody talks,everybody talks  
最荒谬之处，如果让克拉克说，就是布鲁斯看上去是真的不知道这件事。  
关心布鲁斯的人们组成了这么一个秘密小组，每月在哥谭之外进行集会，而世界最佳侦探对此一无所知。  
“怎么？你希望他知道？”当克拉克说出这个想法的时候，迪克说，“他会恐吓我们，要求我们停止，直到有人被谋杀，这只是时间问题。”  
“布鲁斯不会喜欢你拿他可能杀了什么人这种事开玩笑的。”克拉克说，笑着把一枚鸡蛋打进他面前的碗里。  
“不是布鲁斯杀掉什么人，”迪克说，往后一靠，把脚举到克拉克的餐桌上。“是我们中的一个或几个，承认吧，这个小组是唯一能把我们中间一半以上的人从悬崖边拉回来的。”  
“我想你可能有点言过其实了，而且我不是真的想跟你讨论这个，”克拉克说，量出面粉。“我不想布鲁斯发现这件事。只是他居然真的没发现那就很有意思了，还有，把你的脚放下来，迪克，我在那上面吃饭。”  
“可你又不是直接就着桌子吃的，对吧？我知道你有盘子用。”克拉克瞪了他一眼，“好的，阿尔弗雷德第二，好的。”  
“谢谢你，”克拉克说，用他的超级速度搅拌那些材料直到他们完全均匀，没留下任何结块。  
“你知道我觉得最奇怪的地方是什么吗？”迪克问。  
“愿闻其详，”克拉克说，在迪克对面坐下等着烤箱预热。  
“我们在给哈莉奎恩烤一个生日蛋糕，”迪克说，身体前倾，“而我甚至真诚地期待着她看到它时的表情。”  
“哈莉很久以前起就不再是你们的敌人了，”克拉克说，耸耸肩。“而且这取决于你是怎么看待它的，我甚至不确定她是否确实曾是你们的敌人，而无论如何，”烤箱响了，他站起来，“是我在烤这整个蛋糕，你只不过在我的厨房里碍事。”  
迪克在克拉克经过他身边时咧嘴一笑：“但我还是可以帮你把勺子舔干净的，对吧？”  
克拉克无奈的翻了个白眼，揉了揉迪克的头发，最后还是把勺子给了他。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
超人从打第一次看见罗宾就喜欢上他了，而罗宾对超人的喜爱之情产生在更早以前，但这并不能使他们一见面就变成朋友。克拉克也从来没有期望过他们之间会产生友谊。  
超人和罗宾都是蝙蝠侠的搭档，要是赶上好日子，他们甚至可能是他的家人。但联盟和哥谭在蝙蝠侠的生活中是不同的，不相关的部分，只有极罕见的情况下会有交集。克拉克很喜欢与迪克一起工作，但是，工作结束以后，他们总会分道扬镳。尽管他们的性格之中颇有相似之处，但事实仍然是，在不同的情境之中，他们各自与蝙蝠的关系是他们唯一的共同点。  
然而，事实证明，有时在蝙蝠背后分享的愤怒表情正可以是一段良好友谊的开端。  
当时迪克出现在星球日报，伤心欲绝但尽量表现得坚强，寻找任何可以使事情好转的建议，克拉克意识到对他来说迪克远远不止是一个普通孩子。而当迪克感到迷茫和不被期待的时候，第一个想到的人就是他，这一事实同时充分证明迪克也不仅仅只把克拉克当做他父亲的一个朋友。  
克拉克想对迪克做所有在这种情况下他能为他做的事。他给了迪克他能给出的最好的建议，送他走向他的道路。迪克事实上并不是要寻找另一个新搭档，而这令他感到安慰，毕竟，在迪克的压力下，克拉克很可能会让步，而那样的话事情会变成什么样呢？不会是件容易的事情，也不太好。再说，迪克应该有他自己的生活。克拉克真心希望迪克能够在他的私人时间里归巢，而不是被丢出来。  
因此克拉克曾经试图给迪克提供最好的指导，在看到迪克表现出怎样的痛苦时把压抑的感觉咽下。保持泠静并做那些（他希望）为他人做的事。这倒不是说去抱住迪克、叫他'孩子'、向他保证一切都会变好的这种方式会有多么糟糕。  
但至少那天他对迪克说的不是这些，而那天晚上他对布鲁斯说的话，那就是另一回事了——  
“所以你是打算教教我怎样抚养我的儿子吗？”布鲁斯问，双臂交叉护在胸前。  
“哦，别和我胡扯，”克拉克立刻反驳道，双拳在身侧攥紧，“我知道你觉得我是个蠢货，但我看得够清楚了，迪克已经没什么好学的了，而你如此害怕他长大离开，所以你就在他下定决心之前先把他扔出去。因为这样的话，至少仍然是你在控制着一切，是吧？”  
布鲁斯脸色变得苍白并叫克拉克滚出他的城市。  
那时候，除了他在布鲁斯的话语中直冲出洞穴时的苦涩的满足，克拉克感觉不到任何事，他甚至没有减慢速度去回应阿尔弗雷德的致意。  
后来，当迪克回到通讯频道中后（作为夜翼，当然），克拉克仍然并不觉得他说的有什么不对，并且当然不会收回这些话。他所做的，只是在他们值班的时候接过布鲁斯一言不发地递过来的咖啡，并不自然地问一些关于新罗宾的问题，然后得到一些更加生硬的回复，而第二天戴安娜就会对克拉克说她很高兴看见他和布鲁斯又和好了。  
那样，克拉克觉得，就够好了。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
不出所料，哈莉看到蛋糕的时候欣喜若狂。他们藏在家具后面，在她打开灯的时候跳出来。这个主意是伴随着可见的风险的，不过幸运的是，哈莉没有伸手摸枪，而是双手捂住嘴快乐地尖叫起来。  
克拉克认为她会喜欢全套的生日惊喜，包括彩带和其他的一切。  
尽管这些集会的存在是为了给人们提供一个讨论他们蝙蝠问题的地方，仍然有个严格关于‘蛋糕和礼物之前禁止谈论蝙蝠’的规则。实际上，没有人提过礼物，但是，不知怎么的，每个人都拿出了一件。  
“你们认为我们有必要邀请瑟琳娜吗？”当他们看见她把一个小盒子交给哈莉的时候，迪克小声问克拉克。  
克拉克考虑过这个问题，这时哈莉把瑟琳娜拉进一个大大的拥抱里，看上起没有任何危险，所以克拉克只是摇了摇头，“也许不错，但我们还不能确定。”  
当戴安娜把她的礼物递给哈莉的时候——一副儿童背带*，那看上去就是哈莉今天晚上最喜欢的礼物了——毒藤出现堵住了克拉克。鉴于毒藤绝不可能成为他们的一员，这就像是某种惊喜。当然啦，每个人都知道她和哈莉是一对，但是艾薇之前从未出现在他们的小聚会之中。毕竟，她和蝙蝠侠之间缺乏潜在的感情联系，而这正是支撑整个小组的第一要素。  
再说，在哈莉第一次表现出这种联系之前也没人想到她，看看现在如何。更何况，就算出席的蒙面义警不足够制止艾薇，克拉克也不觉得她会乐意毁掉女朋友的生日聚会。  
“嗯，”克拉克终于说，在此期间艾薇一直盯着他。“嘿，艾薇，怎么了？”  
她眯起眼睛，偏了一下头好不再正面对着他，“我想谢谢你，”她说，声音很低，“为她做这些。”“噢，”克拉克说，眨着眼睛，“那没什么，对我们所有人来说，不管怎么说。”  
“但主要是你，我认为。”艾薇说，“我很感激，她非常高兴，而我——我不能为她做这个。”艾薇叉起双臂，眼睛盯着地板。“我没有你的资源，”她停顿了一下，“朋友，我的意思是。”  
“也许我们可以改变这个，”克拉克说，微笑着指了指房间四处。  
艾薇的双唇吃惊地张开了，然后又绷紧成一条直线。“你很善良，超人，那会给你带来麻烦的，某一天。”  
“相信我，艾薇，”克拉克说，叹了口气，“那已经发生了。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
真的，克拉克不是那种喋喋不休的人，他不会跟在别人后面说个不停。当他看见人们疲惫不堪的时候，他会向一个积极的方向作出努力，或者干脆强迫自己越过它。  
...通常如此。  
但是布鲁斯太不一样了。  
“老天，酥皮，联盟里的其他人也像你一样讨厌B吗？”迪克在一次特别激烈的抱怨之后问道，对着克拉克傻笑，坐在防火梯上晃荡着双腿。  
“我不讨厌他，”克拉克回答，把头砰地一声砸到一栋砖房上。他闭上眼睛。“我爱他，这正是问题所在。”  
没有回答，克拉克睁开眼睛，看见迪克瞪着他，一脸震惊。  
“哦，拜托，夜翼，”克拉克说，“我不是那个意思。他是我最好的朋友。”  
“没错，”迪克慢吞吞地说，“好的，超人。不管你怎么说，你是异性恋们的指路明灯。”  
“等等，我从来没提过关于异性恋的事情。”  
“哦，老天哪，认真的吗？”迪克愤怒地说，“你对我出柜？我还没对你出柜呢！”  
“我并没有要出柜。到目前为止我们没谈过这个并不意味着我在试图掩盖它。”克拉克顿了顿，哼了一声，“再说，我是个外星人，我真的认为那意味着我看上去不在意性别。”  
“人们可能不会这么看。”迪克说，给了克拉克夸张的一瞥，“但是我们当然会渴望。”  
“哦，拉奥，不，别说。”  
“你在我的性觉醒过程中扮演了重要角色，你知道。”迪克转了转眼珠。  
“恶，迪克。你几乎就是个孩子。”你几乎就是我的儿子。不言而喻。  
“是的，我知道。”迪克大笑起来。“现在想起来真是太奇怪了。不是说你现在不那么辣了，你还是非常性感的，别担心。”  
“谢谢，格雷森，”克拉克回答，声音尽可能地无动于衷。  
“我就是自己不能操你。”  
克拉克叫起来。“迪克——”  
“哦，不，不，我知道那个表情。”迪克说。“我已经在另一个人那里上过课了，不想再体验一遍。”  
这提醒了克拉克。“布鲁斯知道吗？”  
“哦，当然。”迪克说。“他出柜出的比我明显多了，根本没有理由隐瞒。”  
现在轮到克拉克瞪着他了，“啥？”  
“呃，”迪克说，“你不知道？”  
克拉克低头看着他们脚下的小巷，“不知道。”  
尴尬的沉默。克拉克克制着不去想任何可能的连带影响。  
几分钟以后，迪克清了清嗓子。“所以，呃，你刚才不是在说他有多么令人难以忍受吗？”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

克拉克不能确定他怎么好像跟布鲁斯家人的关系比布鲁斯本人还好，但他的公寓显然在一天内接待了所有这些任性的蝙蝠。迪克有钥匙，虽然克拉克不记得给过他。其他人通常走窗户，只有芭芭拉和提姆每次都敲门。  
一开始，他们一次来一两个，后来他们来访的时间开始重叠，最终克拉克发现他差不多每周都要接待他们所有人。这些拜访不通过他的同意，有时，提姆会在他下班回家的路上打电话礼貌地询问克拉克是否需要他送些东西过去。更多时候，克拉克晚上回家就会看见他的房子里人满为患。  
“我不明白你干嘛不干脆搬到哥谭去，”达米安有一次躺在克拉克起居室地板上，吃着一块披萨中间说。（是的，连达米安偶尔都会过来）。“这样我们都很方便，不用每次都集体跑来大都会了。”  
“你知道我从来没有邀请过你们中的任何一个过来，对吧？”克拉克怀疑地问。  
“tt,”达米安轻蔑地摆摆手。  
“我的意思是，说真的，你们知道我爱你们--”  
“我们也是，克拉克，”卡珊德拉顺畅地插进来。  
\--“但是为什么你们一直过来？每月例会还不够吗？因为我觉得我应该提醒你们有很多人希望你们离家近些。”  
“等等，克拉克，”迪克说，听上去好像努力不笑出来。“你觉得我们过来是因为我们想离布鲁斯远一点？”  
“哦，我认为你不会。”克拉克嘟囔。  
“嘿！”史蒂芬妮叫到。“偏心。”  
“是这样吗？”提姆皱起眉，“我很确定他只是有点困惑。”  
“我想我们的意图还不够明显，”杰森说，拿了另一片披萨*。“我们过来因为你是那个有趣的爸爸，克拉克。”  
“啥？”  
“克拉克，”芭布斯皱着眉，“你是希望我们不要过来了吗？”  
七双恳切的眼睛注视着他。  
“呃，”克拉克说，抓起剩下的倒数第三个意大利辣香肠披萨。“不，我没有要你们不来。”  
七种不同的微笑照亮了整个房间。  
“但我还是觉得你搬家的话会更方便。”达米安小声嘟囔。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“所以你知道我们一直是怎样在背后谈论布鲁斯的了？”迪克出其不意地站到克拉克身边。  
“不是一直，”克拉克抗议道，“还有，你好。”  
“大多数时候，哦，你好，克拉克。”  
“好的，嗯，什么事？”  
“这个，其他家里人也总是在背后抱怨布鲁斯。”  
“以及半个联盟。”克拉克承认。  
“没错，”迪克说，点点头，“而且如果你把所有人值得同情的遭遇集中起来，那我的远离布鲁斯时间就要大量花费在被他激怒上面了。”  
“好想法，”克拉克说，“你认为我们应该停止这样谈论他？”  
迪克看上去被这个简单的建议吓到了。“老天，不，你这是怎么了？我们需要这个，不。”迪克说，摇着头，“我认为我们需要一个小聚会。”  
“一个...聚会。”  
“一个‘让我们聚在一起谈谈天杀的蝙蝠侠’聚会。那样的话，每个人都能得到发泄，而且我们不需要重复太多抱怨。会员资格仅限那些真正关心他的人，当然，显然。”  
“好吧，”克拉克说。  
“真的？就这样？”  
克拉克耸耸肩。“理由充分。”  
“沃利正在把你撞进墙里，对吧？”  
“好像你不相信似的，迪克，”克拉克呻吟道。  
“酷，就这么定了，”迪克说，咧开嘴笑了。“现在我们只需要放出消息看看谁想参与。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

布鲁斯很生气。  
克拉克隐约意识到这也许是不可避免的，但他太害怕了以至于暂时不能处理这个。  
这不是那种冷淡的，克制的，克拉克预料中的那种布鲁斯的愤怒。无论是不是钢铁之躯，这都是他无法承受的。克拉克想要逃离这里，不去面对他好友的愤怒。  
但是现在这种怒火完全指向迪克，而克拉克没法现在就离开  
“布鲁斯，停下，”克拉克说，站到布鲁斯和迪克之间。他交叉双臂，挺起肩膀，抬起下巴。试图表现得冷静，尽管根本不是那样。“这不是迪克的错。我不知道你怎么会没注意到，但是那有很多我们的人。”  
克拉克以为布鲁斯会起来迎接他的挑战，怒骂、大喊大叫、推搡，直至他们中的一个受伤。  
相反，在克拉克介入的这一刻，布鲁斯的怒火消退了，就像海浪冲击岸边，然后退去，克拉克可以看见隐藏在其下的新鲜的伤口。  
布鲁斯一言不发地走开了。  
“该死，”迪克说，一只手搓着脸，“你跟过去，还是我？”  
“我去，”克拉克说。走向门口感觉自己其实是在走向绞刑架，但是，他仍发现自己中途伸手弄乱迪克的头发。带着他根本没感觉到的信心，克拉克保证到：“我会处理这个。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“就好像他希望把我们都赶跑，”斯蒂芬妮喊道，小组里的其他人跟着点头。  
迪克越过桌子看着克拉克的眼睛，伴随着一个扭曲的微笑。业余，那个微笑说。  
戴安娜也加入进来，“每次我开始觉得他跟我们相处得好些了，他总会搞出一些事来。”  
克拉克清了清嗓子。“不论他是否试图赶走我们---”他就是，迪克的眉毛说“我们不会离开他的，对吗？”  
史蒂芬妮交叉双臂靠向椅背，气冲冲地回答，“啊哈，废话。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

克拉克在一间从没进去过的相对不起眼的房间里找到了布鲁斯，坐在地板上，注视着壁炉里燃烧的火焰。  
“所以我在想我们应该试试这个新主意，”克拉克说，“我们对彼此讲讲自己的感觉。”“我以为你有一个支持小组专门干这个，”布鲁斯说，眼睛仍然盯着壁炉。  
“而你有一个洞窟可以躲进去沉思，这就是为什么我说这是个新主意。”  
出乎克拉克的意料，布鲁斯真的开口了，而且不是叫他滚出去的那种。“我知道，”布鲁斯说，固执地盯着火光，“你们都说我是，”他咬着牙，“是个不好相处的人。我知道，那是---”他停下了。  
“是故意的，”克拉克轻声说，坐在布鲁斯身边。“是啊，我知道。”  
布鲁斯没看他，“是必要的。”  
“我不同意。”克拉克说  
“我知道我在做什么”布鲁斯低着头，“我也知道会有什么效果，但我没有料到--”他吸了口气。“我很惊讶。”  
“开始那个是因为你看上去就像对什么都无动于衷，”克拉克轻轻地说。“无论我们多么努力，都得不到任何结果，令人疲倦。而它帮助他们发泄。”  
“也许你应该接受暗示然后停止努力了，”布鲁斯回答。  
“永不。”克拉克不容争辩地回答。  
“为什么？”布鲁斯问。“没有人喜欢我，不是真的喜欢。”  
“也许是不总喜欢，”克拉克说，“像你说的，你有时候会使它变得困难，但我们永远爱你。”  
布鲁斯的肩膀僵硬了，“你不应该这么轻率地使用这个词。”  
“一点也不轻率。”  
布鲁斯嘲讽道“所以你得到了所有人的授权。”  
“好吧，”克拉克慢吞吞地说，“公平地说，我不应该代表其他人。”  
布鲁斯微笑了一下，但这不是克拉克想要的那一种。如果他就此打住，一切就完了，布鲁斯会下定决心，而他的想法任何人都不能改变。  
要么成功，要么一败涂地，克拉克想，“我只能代表我自己。”他飞快地说。  
布鲁斯终于看向他了，睁大眼睛。  
“克拉克，”他说。“你说什---”  
“我爱你，”克拉克说。他想起许久以前的一个晚上，火灾现场的交谈，意外的表白和匆忙的分离。他几乎说了一样的话，但不再有任何语义模糊的地方。他知道没有退路了。“我爱你，布鲁斯。”  
他过去想过这个，也许等他终于说出来，会感到如释重负。这份感情存在的太久了，然而，这些年来，当他不能强迫自己咽下它时，他想也许表达出来能够减轻这种经常存在的压力，但现在克拉克知道他错了。他的话使气氛沉重，压抑，现在不仅是胸闷，而是窒息。  
他想他大概明白了，说到底，他根本不能做任何事情，因为布鲁斯才是问题的根源，也只有他自己才能结束这个。  
克拉克所能期望的只是，就一次，布鲁斯是真的在听。  
但是布鲁斯没有动，也没有说话，他甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。  
克拉克想这就是回答了，是时候减少损失给自己留点自尊地撤退了。至少他不会再跟迪克生气了，他想，几乎是可笑的。  
克拉克抽回手，但就在他动作之前，布鲁斯扑过来吻住了他的嘴唇。他的一只手纠缠着克拉克的头发，另一只手沿着他的脊背向下，而克拉克希望这就是布鲁斯的回答因为他真的没法离开布鲁斯的嘴唇问他。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“你想要我全是为了我的孩子们，”布鲁斯稍后说，半阖着眼睛倚在克拉克肩上。  
克拉克温柔地笑着，拉下布鲁斯的手臂。“那可不对，”他说，“我早就拥有他们了。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*原文为a piggy back ride  
*原文为Meat Lover’s Supreme，以上两处如果有小天使知道更好的翻译欢迎指出~


End file.
